I'll Be Okay
by KoganFeaturingYou
Summary: Amy realizes and accepts hers and Sonic's relationship when he misses an important day. "I'm really sorry, Amy." "I'll be okay." First Sonic the Hedgehog story. OneShot. Read and review please.


_**My first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction. I just finished watching the Sonic X series and I decided to write a oneshot. I'll probably write more in time. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot.**_

**_Read and review. _**

* * *

Amy sighed softly as she left Cream's house and made her way back home.

_"You can stay the night if you'd like, Amy," Cream offered, her big light brown eyes watching her with open sadness and concern._

_Amy smiled, the gesture not quite reaching her eyes, and shook her head._ "_I __appreciate it, Cream, but_ _I'd __rather just go home."_

It was a decent walk, and Amy felt like her body was moving in slow motion. She kept her gaze on the ground. It was late, not yet midnight, so the day wasn't gone yet. _Maybe he'll still see me..._

There was an ache in her heart, and she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner, as though it'd make the pain stop.

Sonic wasn't one to forget important things. He had a tendency to show up at the very last minute. But what really mattered was that he never forgot. He had his own schedule, his own way of doing things. But he very rarely let people down.

_Except today, and tonight._ Amy hated thinking that. The night wasn't over yet. But if he hasn't shown up now, then there's no way he will.

_I'll always love Sonic. And it's obvious he cares about me. Forgetting one day of my life isn't the end of the world, right?_ She sighed, lowered her arms to her sides and looked up at the sky.

_What if it just gets worse? Within this last week, how often have Sonic and_ I _seen each other? Twice? Three times total? He's always on the run, it's hard to keep up._ I'm _really starting to not want to. Why chase after someone who's always gonna run away?_

She lowered her gaze and watched as her home came into her sight. She fought against the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Sonic had no interest in being in a relationship with her, or anyone in general. That was like asking him to give up running. He was a free spirit.

She hadn't given up trying though. She even to this day openly called herself his girlfriend. He never denies nor confirms it. They're friends, and Sonic hates an angry Amy. Why would he do something he knows will upset her when keeping her happy is as simple as not denying openly that they aren't a couple?

Amy sighed, shaking her head. I _don't want to give up, Sonic. But we're not getting anywhere. And as much_ as I _love you and want you, this is_ a _battle_ I _can't fight anymore._ She rested her hand on her chest. _The pain is becoming too much._ The tears she was fighting filled her eyes and traveled slowly down her cheeks.

_In all the years we've known each other and have been friends, Sonic has not once forgotten my birthday. Until today._ Amy found she was slowing down even more. Dreading reaching that front door. _Because as soon_ as I do, I'll _know for sure that Sonic won't be coming._

If possible, more tears left her eyes.

_What is this? Why am_ I _still waiting for him?_ I _mean,_ I _know_ I _love him, but_ I _can't take this heartache anymore!_

She forced her body to move faster. _Sonic's not coming! If he was, he'd have shown up hours ago at the party! He's not coming!_

Amy was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized she was in her pajamas and sitting on her bed. Again, more tears filled her eyes, but with an angry huff, she wiped them away.

She stood from her bed and walked over to her window, looking out at the moon.

A knock on her door made her gasp and turn quickly.

_No._

It took a second knock to get her to start moving.

She hesitated as she reached for the knob. Swallowing hard, she gripped it and turned, pulling it open.

Those bright green eyes overwhelmed her with emotion. She wanted to slam the door in his face and run into his arms at the same time.

"Hey, Ames," he said with a smile. "Sorry for dropping by so late."

_It's okay, Sonic._

_No! No, it's not okay!_

Sonic's smile faded when he noticed she wasn't glomping him like usual. Actually, he was shocked he even got a clear 'Hey, Ames' out.

She looked incredibly tense, he noticed. Her grip on the doorknob so tight, the door was shaking. But by her eyes, he could tell she wasn't angry.

"Amy? You okay?"

"Can we talk tomorrow, Sonic? It's really late," she managed after taking a breath.

Sonic's smile returned. "We could, but tomorrow will be here in fifteen minutes. And I wanna spend the rest of your birthday with you."

Amy's eyes widened and she had to force her legs not to give out on her. _Don't do this, Sonic!_ I _was just making progress!_ I _was ready to accept that we'll never be! And now here you are with your bright eyes and beautiful smile and-! Oh, gosh,_ I'm _crying again!_

"Hey, don't cry, Amy! What's the matter?" He knelt down in front of her when she slid to the floor. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

She was placed gently onto her bed. She watched him leave to lock her front door.

Her heart was pounding from the combination of love for him and the pain of their unrequited reality. All she wanted to do at the moment was cry her heart out.

That idea was squashed when Sonic came back into her room. His bright eyes glowed in the dark. He sat down opposite where she was laying. He looked at her, confused.

"What's the matter, Amy? Why are you so sad?"

Amy shook her head, turning away from him. She clung to her blanket, listening to the sound of her pounding heart in her ears.

There was silence for a long time. Then Sonic spoke, "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier for your birthday."

Amy felt her body shake more, overwhelmed with emotion. She just wanted to cry and go to sleep. Preferably without Sonic as an audience to her breakdown.

He continued, "I know how much it means to you that I'm here on special occasions. There's no excuse for me missing today. Just that time flies by when I'm running."

Amy let go of her blanket, using her hand to cover her mouth. If he keeps this kind of conversation going, there would be no chance for her to gather her composure.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I hope you can forgive me."

That did it. Her tears filled and escaped once more. Of course she could forgive him! That was a given.

She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you shaking?" He adjusted his position and turned her so she was facing him.

Their eyes locked immediately.

"Oh, please don't cry, Amy! I'm sorry, honest! I swear I'll never leave on your birthday or any special holidays or occasions again! Just please don't cry!"

No luck.

Amy let out a sob and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his peach furred chest. Sonic returned the hug, confused and concerned.

It took him a moment to realize she was talking in between sobs. He lowered himself further on her bed so they were face to face, but kept her wrapped in a hug.

"What was that?"

Amy sniffled, forcing herself to calm down enough so she could repeat herself.

"I'm sad, Sonic...but not just because of today."

Sonic looked even more confused.

"...I know you don't wanna be with me, Sonic. Settling down isn't in your nature."

Sonic frowned, heart breaking slightly at the utter sadness in her voice and eyes.

"I love you, Sonic. So much."

She said it with a small smile, and Sonic's eyes widened at the sincerity she said those words with.

Her smile faded. "But, Sonic, I can't keep doing this. It's been this way since we met. We'll never make any progress because you don't have the same feelings I do."

"...Amy..."

"I don't blame you, Sonic." She smiled and closed her eyes, nuzzling him affectionately.

Sonic carefully wiped away a stray tear on her cheek before hugging her closer, closing his eyes.

He never fully realized the genuine, yet intense feelings she had for him. He was admittedly overwhelmed right now. He could only imagine how she was feeling.

"Amy, I'm sorry -"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay tonight?"

His eyes shot open and he looked at her. Her eyes remained closed and she tightened her grip minutely. He relaxed and smiled.

"Sure thing."

"Thank you, Sonic."

They moved under her blanket, her head back against his chest. Sonic was looking out her window. "I'm really sorry, Amy..."

"I'll be okay, Sonic."

Sonic only held her closer.


End file.
